


Of Idiocy and Impulse Control

by StreetSoldierin



Series: Of This and That [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (i love that that is a tag), (this is not a reference to the milk ff), Boys In Love, Crying, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Power Couple, Someone Take Tags Away From Me, Spoilers for Season 2, University, everyone is bad at feelings, i wrote this during a lecture, iwaoi - Freeform, like the responsible college student that i am, someone give these boys a hug, stay in school drink your milk and do fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StreetSoldierin/pseuds/StreetSoldierin
Summary: When Iwaizumi and Oikawa met Kuroo, everything seemed fine. Despite the two idiots giving Iwaizumi constant headaches, it was fun to be around them and eventually they all became good friends.Until Iwaizumi noticed these feelings that seemed to strangle him every time he saw his boyfriend and Kuroo together - and it wasn't getting any better, on the contrary.akaThe journey of three emotionally constipated idiots.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Of This and That [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707133
Comments: 9
Kudos: 148
Collections: Haikyuu!! Polyamory Fics





	Of Idiocy and Impulse Control

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to explore this dynamic, and I have one very uninteresting lecture on Mondays, so I figured my time was better spent on this.
> 
> Thanks to my dear Sarah for beta reading.

It didn't happen gradually. Nobody really saw it coming, least of all themselves - but like it always seemed to be the case when it was them who were involved in anything, it struck home one day, honest and unforgiving. 

It all started in late summer, when Oikawa and Iwaizumi moved into their new shared apartment in Tokyo, or better said, when they went to university for the first time and Oikawa met someone with a ridiculous mess of black hair and a lopsided grin in physics class. His name was Kuroo Tetsurou, and they knew him, of course they did, though they never had met before. No, they knew him from the endless hours spent in front of the TV watching the nationals matches, always accompanied by the bitter aftertaste of the losses before.   
They had never gotten the chance to meet Nekoma head-on in a match, but they had seen them play multiple times, and for the other way around, Kuroo knew them as well. 

Oikawa and he hit it off right away - giving Iwaizumi constant headaches, because seriously, two energetic idiots with as little impulse control as these two really shouldn't be allowed within a radius of ten meters to each other - and the more time passed, the more time they spent together. 

Now, it wasn't like Oikawa making friends bothered Iwaizumi, not in the least, but still there was always this little twinge in his stomach when his boyfriend announced he would meet Kuroo. He knew it was irrational, and it wasn't like Kuroo and Iwaizumi himself didn't spend time together as well, but... he couldn't quite put his finger on it, something seemed off. 

And the worst thing was that the feeling just wouldn't go away. No matter how many weeks passed, it only grew worse, gnawing and clawing at his insides and eventually, he forced himself to take a step back. 

He distanced himself from Kuroo, politely declining every suggestion of meeting up, and he hoped that if he just sat back and rode this feeling out it would disappear eventually. He just couldn't stand continuing like this, it was killing him. 

One evening, when Oikawa and he were cuddled up on the couch, watching some dumb alien movie that Iwaizumi had never heard of nor cared for, Oikawa suddenly turned his attention away from the screen - which was impressive enough as it was, because this was an _alien_ movie - and eyed Iwaizumi. 

"What?" the other finally asked gruffly. 

"Nothing," Oikawa replied, but Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and kicked him slightly. Oikawa could be the least subtle person in the universe sometimes, and then he called _Iwaizumi_ dense. Sure thing. 

"Spit it out, Shittykawa." 

Oikawa sighed and shifted slightly so he wasn't fully lying down anymore but in more of a sitting position. "It's just... did Tetsu-chan and you have a fight?" 

Oh. So that was what this was about. "No, why do you ask?" 

Oikawa shrugged. "It's just... you both have been acting weird, and you never see each other anymore. Last time you canceled when Tetsu-chan and I went to the club, and I know for a fact you didn't have any plans that evening." 

"I was tired, okay? All these assignments are kicking my ass." 

Oikawa mustered him, not looking convinced at all. "Hm. Tetsu-chan won't talk to me about it either, but... he seems kind of down lately. I think it's hurting him." 

These words shot a poisoned arrow just straight through Iwaizumi's insides. That hadn't been his intention, of course not, he never wanted to _hurt_ Kuroo, but maybe Oikawa was wrong, maybe... no, of course not. Oikawa was a master of reading people; he was rarely mistaken when it came to these things. 

But Iwaizumi didn't know what to say, how to explain. He wasn't even fully sure himself what the feeling meant, so how could he try to make someone else understand? 

Oikawa seemed to notice he wouldn't get an answer, nodded slightly and returned his attention to the screen. "I just thought you should know. He wanted to confront you himself, but I figured unless you’re willing to, there’s not really a point to that. So whatever it is that's keeping you from talking to him, maybe reconsider it, yeah? " 

Iwaizumi didn't reply, but he couldn't refocus on the movie either. His thoughts just kept spinning in his head as he once again combed his mind for something, anything, to explain his feelings rationally. He just wanted it to make sense so they could get back to how it had been before, but how would he do that, how _could_ he? 

More days passed, and the situation worsened even more. Every time he just saw Oikawa and Kuroo together, his heart seized painfully, the air left his lungs. 

And the worst thing was that he knew now what the feeling was: It was pure, venomous jealousy. And he had thought that identifying the feeling would be enough, so he could acknowledge it and get over it, but now that he knew, it just was even worse than before. 

Any rationally thinking person could tell that it was normal to be jealous when one's boyfriend was spending a lot of time with a very attractive other guy - but that was where the whole problem started. 

Yes, he was jealous of the time Kuroo spent with Oikawa. Both of them were very touchy-feely persons, which meant they were handsy with each other, but Iwaizumi had always known that that was just what Oikawa was like and it had never bothered him before. Now though, it drove him up the wall. 

And the thing was, it wasn't just because of how close Kuroo was to Oikawa. It was also because of how close Oikawa was to Kuroo. 

It was rational to be jealous of someone getting close to his boyfriend, that much he could accept and see past - but getting jealous of his boyfriend for spending time with someone else? How in the hell could he explain that to anyone? 

It drove him insane, and he buried himself in work to keep his mind off it. He was with Oikawa, dammit, he shouldn't even be thinking that way of anyone else. 

But... Kuroo was just as stunningly handsome as Oikawa was, though in a more messy, wild kind of way, and seeing them together, how their laughter seemed to melt so perfectly into each other... no. He couldn't let his mind go there. 

Instead, he scribbled away at his notes so furiously that his pen tore a little hole in the paper. 

A few days later, Oikawa was knocking on Iwaizumi's door and the other only replied in a grunt. He didn't have the energy for this, because he already knew what was coming. The talk had been long overdue. The situation had only worsened, and now it seemed to be wearing Oikawa down as well, and they couldn't continue like this, they both knew it. 

"Iwa-chan..." Oikawa was wearing his glasses and soft grey sweat pants, a domestic sight that Iwaizumi still thanked the heavens daily that he was allowed to see. But now Oikawa wasn't looking for late night cuddles, and he wouldn't curl up on Iwaizumi's bed to fall asleep while his boyfriend kept studying. No, this was serious. 

He rubbed at his eyes and sat down on the edge of Iwaizumi's bed, the latter turning around with his desk chair to face him. "What is it?" 

Oikawa was visibly upset, he kept pushing his glasses around on his nose and ruffling his hair, and it unnerved Iwaizumi just by watching. He didn't pry though, it was never good to be pushy when Oikawa was like this, and eventually he spoke up, "Iwa-chan, I can't do this anymore." 

Iwaizumi furrowed his brows. "What, exactly?" 

Oikawa sniffed and rubbed at his eyes once again. "Pretending like everything's okay. I know why you've been avoiding Kuroo now." The way he didn't use his self-given nickname for Kuroo did not escape Iwaizumi's notice, but he decided to ignore it for now as he asked, "And why is that?" 

"You're jealous," Oikawa replied, and he looked so tired. "You're jealous, and I've been an ass about it because I knew, but I chose to ignore it. And I'm sorry. I'll stop seeing him." 

Every word felt like a sucker-punch right to the gut. "No. I don't want to be the reason you stop seeing anyone." He might suck at being a boyfriend lately, but he would be damned if he let his stupid feelings turn him into someone who _controlled_ their partner’s social life. It wasn't healthy, and he wouldn't stand for it. 

"So you admit you're jealous?" 

"I..." The words died in his throat. He couldn't lie to Oikawa; he never had been capable of that. 

His boyfriend chuckled humorlessly. "Don't worry, Iwa-chan, I won't stop seeing him because of you. I've been so stupid, and you don't deserve that." 

"What the hell are you talking about?" 

Oikawa's gaze was downright pained when he finally met Iwaizumi's eyes. "It's not like you didn't have any reason to be jealous. I gave you reason, didn't I? I won't stop seeing him because of your jealousy, I'll stop seeing him because I like him. I like him a lot, Iwa-chan. But I _love_ you, and I should never have pushed it this far, so I'll stop seeing him before I can ruin what we have any more than I already did." There were tears on his face now and he stood up abruptly, wiping at them. "I'm sorry, I'm an idiot. I'm really sorry." 

"Tooru..." 

But he already was out the door, and when Iwaizumi jumped to his feet and followed him, all he could see was the door to Oikawa's own room closing - and locking. 

"Tooru, for the love of..." He knocked on it, but he already knew he wouldn't get any response. This was just so damn typical.   
Whenever things got ugly, Oikawa tended to unload fast, blaming himself in every way possible and then he ran before anyone else could confront him about it. He was a master of putting himself down, but others doing it downright terrified him, so this was his idea of an argument - instead of letting someone else be mad at him, he took that part on all by himself and then left. It was the typical _I_ _know I'm an idiot, you don't have to tell me_ reaction.

With a groan of frustration, Iwaizumi gave up on his futile attempts to get his boyfriend to open the door and grabbed his jacket. Before he even knew what he was doing, he was out the apartment door and on the street. 

He knew he should be mad, technically, since his boyfriend had just told him he had a crush on someone else - but fact was, he wasn't mad in the slightest. 

Annoyed, yeah, frustrated, maybe, but not because of what Oikawa had just told him. On the contrary, if he was being fully honest, he even felt a bit giddy. 

And that was why about twenty minutes later, he found himself in front of a dorm room door, knocking maybe just a bit too loudly. It took a few moments before it opened, and then Kuroo Tetsurou was staring at him out of wide, red-rimmed eyes. 

When he saw who it was, Kuroo's expression deflated – he looked downright defeated. "If you're here to tell me to stay away from your boyfriend, then don't worry. He already texted me." 

It was only then that Iwaizumi realized what the reddened eyes meant - Kuroo had been _crying_. Kuroo Tetsurou. The happy-go-lucky guy who never failed to wear a grin on his face. Crying. 

Iwaizumi growled in annoyance and before he could think about his own actions, his hand shot out and he grabbed Kuroo by the collar of his loose black shirt - one that was revealing way too much collar bones, mind you. "You're coming with me." 

Kuroo's eyes went wide as he was lurched forwards, and he almost stumbled as Iwaizumi dragged him with him. "W-wait..." he stammered. "I gotta get my keys..." 

"You have a roommate, don't you?" Iwaizumi just growled. "He'll let you back in." He was not waiting anymore, he was done with waiting after all those weeks spent in misery, so instead of letting go he dragged a protesting - though his attempts were rather weak - Kuroo down the street. 

Only when they were halfway back to his apartment did Iwaizumi realize that this might have given off a completely different impression from what his actual intention had been, and when he turned back to look at Kuroo, whom he was still dragging along by his wrist, he saw that the eyes of the other boy were blown wide and he was shivering from the cold - of course, he was only wearing a t-shirt and they were nearing the end of fall. 

Iwaizumi's grip loosened, and he shrugged off his own jacket, handing it to the other. "Sorry, here. I'm not planning on murdering you or anything, just... we have to sort something out, just come with me please?" 

The change in his tone visibly made Kuroo relax and he put on the jacket over his shivering form. "Damn dude, you really had me scared there for a second." 

"Sorry," Iwaizumi repeated. He might have lost his head for a bit, but he was not a savage of course, so he reigned back his temper and they continued to walk back to the apartment in silence. Kuroo didn't pry as to what his plan was, and Iwaizumi was thankful for it. The spur of the moment kept him going, but he didn't know if he would be brave enough to put it in actual words right now. 

Kuroo didn't look as nervous anymore at least, but the way his shoulders drooped and the dulled light in his eyes was still so unlike himself that it made Iwaizumi's heart seize in pain every time he glanced over at the other. 

When they finally arrived at the apartment, Oikawa still hadn't come out of his room. With a frustrated sigh, he marched over and knocked once again. "Oi, open up." There was no response, and Iwaizumi looked over to Kuroo who in return looked back at him like he had completely lost his mind. Granted, maybe he had, but it was too late to back down now anyways, so he just knocked again, more forcefully this time. "Kuroo is here, Shittykawa, and if you don't open this door in ten seconds, I will not care about our mortgage when I kick it down." 

That seemed to do the trick, there was shuffling inside the room and seconds later the door opened, revealing a disheveled Oikawa who looked at Iwaizumi with exactly the same wide-eyed expression as Kuroo had earlier. "Iwa-chan, what..." His eyes wandered to Kuroo, brows drawing together in confusion, but Iwaizumi didn't give him any time to think. 

"Come." He took him by the arm and pulled him over to the sofa. "Sit." Then he looked at Kuroo. "You too." 

Kuroo looked even more lost then before, but he obeyed and sat down next to Oikawa, glancing at him when he did so, but quickly looked away again. Iwaizumi huffed. These idiots. Not that he himself was less stupid, of course, but that all stopped now. It had to, or he would go insane. 

"So," he said as he glared down at them - glared, because he was still furious, at himself, at the situation, at those past few weeks. "Now we talk. You..." He directed his gaze at Oikawa. "You can't just drop something like that and then hide away. What were you planning to do, stay in your room until I graduate and move out? Seriously, Shittykawa, what the fuck." 

"I'm sorry," Oikawa whispered, body rigid and Iwaizumi was painfully aware of how he tried his best not to make physical contact with Kuroo next to him, who looked just as stiff, but that was quite the impossible task considering how small the sofa was. "I just..." 

"I know what you thought," Iwaizumi interrupted. "But sometimes you have to give me a chance to talk to you. You can't just decide you know how I feel and then not give me a chance to confirm it. You might know me well, but that's not how it works." 

Now Oikawa looked more confused than before, but Iwaizumi just continued, "So, you have a crush on him." 

Both boys on the sofa went even more stiff and Kuroo stared at the ground so intently that it looked like he was willing it to open up and just swallow him. But Iwaizumi wouldn't let him off so easily, so he directed his next words at him instead, "And you obviously return the feelings, otherwise you wouldn't have been crying earlier." 

Kuroo just pressed his lips together and looked to the side. 

Iwaizumi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. These two just kept giving him headaches, though this time he wasn't too innocent himself. "But you said you still love me, Shittykawa?" 

"Of course I do," Oikawa choked out, looking close to tears now, and Kuroo beside him inched away a little more, eyes glistening as well. 

Iwaizumi had enough of this, it hurt him just to look at the two. "And did neither of you ever wonder why the hell I started distancing myself?" 

Kuroo furrowed his brows but didn't look up. Oikawa on the other hand was full on staring at Iwaizumi now. "What?" 

The latter sighed again. "Of course I was jealous when the two of you hung out, but it wasn't just because I thought you could fall for him. Hell, I couldn't have cared less about that." 

For the first time, Oikawa glanced at Kuroo, brows knitting together in confusion. "I don't get it." 

Ah yes, but _Iwaizumi_ was the dense one. Sure. "I was in the exact situation as you were, and that's why I cut you off, Kuroo. Oi." He kicked him in the shin. "Look at me when I'm confessing, yeah?" 

Kuroo almost choked on his, "What?" when his eyes shot up and met Iwaizumi's. The latter felt nervousness claw at his chest, but he couldn't back down now, he had to end this, had to finally get it over with before it hurt them all even more. "I have a crush on you, stupid, and I felt guilty about it because of course I'm in love with this idiot, too. But when he confessed he felt the same, I thought maybe this wasn't such a bad thing after all." 

They both were staring at him now with the most incredulous expressions, and Iwaizumi almost wanted to laugh at how ridiculous they looked, but there was still something that held his lungs in an ice-cold death grip, and he was almost too scared to ask. "Now I wondered where to go from here, and I have a vague idea, but that only works when you... well, if we're all cool with it, and if you..." 

He couldn't say it, the words just wouldn't come. He was too afraid of what would happen if the answer was no, what it would do to all of them. Even if Kuroo left, could Oikawa and he himself still stay together after this? Could they- 

Iwaizumi's frantic thoughts were interrupted by Kuroo's hoarse voice. "Why the hell do you think it hurt so much when you cut me off, you prick?" It sounded accusing, but the upward twitch of the corner of his mouth betrayed him. 

"So..." Iwaizumi's voice trailed off, and his eyes wandered over to Oikawa whose expression had changed into a smile, no, he was downright beaming. "What does that make us, then?" 

"You tell me," Kuroo replied quietly. "You two are the couple here after all." 

"We could change that," Oikawa chimed in and stood up to take Iwaizumi's hand in his. "If everyone agrees." 

"Well, who am I to say no to that?" Iwaizumi replied, and they both looked down to Kuroo, who looked about as stricken as Iwaizumi felt, and the latter felt his heart swell at that, but it wasn't the same as the painful seizes from before. How couldn't he feel thrilled at the thought of the three of them getting together for real? Ever since he had met Kuroo the black-haired boy had tugged at his heart strings, but Iwaizumi never would have thought it would come this far, never would have imagined... 

His train of thought was interrupted as Oikawa offered Kuroo his free hand, the one with which he wasn't holding Iwaizumi's, and then pulled him to his feet, pulled him close. Kuroo looked still a little insecure, and Iwaizumi wanted to wipe that expression from his face and never see it again, because it didn't suit him at all, not Kuroo Tetsurou who usually was a loud and brash as Oikawa himself. 

Kuroo looked down at their intertwined hands. "So, you don't... you really don't mind?" 

Iwaizumi almost chuckled. "We don't _mind_? We _want_ this, simple as that." 

"Yeah," Oikawa agreed. "If you'll have us." 

And then finally, that familiar lop-sided grin found its way back onto Kuroo's lips and his eyes sparkled as he looked at them, each at a time. "Well, I suppose I could do worse." 

Oikawa gasped in feigned offense and shot back a retort, but Iwaizumi wasn't listening anymore, he just watched them go back and forth, both grinning like the absolute idiots that they were and as much as Iwaizumi wanted to be annoyed and tell the two of them to shut it, he found that he couldn't bring himself to do so as he watched them. 

He had known that he was in love with Oikawa ever since middle school - there had been no denying his feelings, no single doubt in his mind when he realized that whatever it was that was between them was far more than what was normal for platonic best friends. 

There had been some insecurities, sure, some struggles they had overcome, and both of them had dated other people until they finally had gotten their shit together in high school, but deep down, Iwaizumi had always known that it would be Oikawa. It was like they were destined to be. 

How could he not fall in love with him? You couldn't stand by Oikawa Tooru's side for years, see him rise and fall, discover the stars in his eyes and the galaxies in his heart, and not fall for him, it was simply impossible. 

And now Kuroo was here. 

As Iwaizumi watched them continue their bickering, he couldn't help but think how similar they were. Not only because they stood about the same height - Kuroo was just a tad bit taller, which almost made Iwaizumi feel smug since Oikawa had always teased him with his height, but in the end it just meant that he was shorter than the two of them, so he knew better than to comment on it - but also in the way they held themselves. All the insecurity from earlier was gone and both had shaken the uneasy atmosphere though Kuroo's eyes were still reddened and Oikawa's voice still sounded a little hoarse, but it calmed Iwaizumi to see they had both gone back to their usual selves, grinning and teasing with their shoulders squared and heads held high, and Iwaizumi couldn't help but notice how close they all were. 

Oikawa had always been stunningly beautiful, and Kuroo was equally gorgeous – and they _knew_ that, and while on one hand it was annoying as hell and made Iwaizumi want to growl and smash their heads together, on the other he had to admit - he didn't really mind. Not if they were standing here like this, not when he knew that both of these beautiful persons were _his_. 

The affection swelled in his chest, and he could barely contain it, so he tried to hold it in until he couldn't anymore, and he reached out to grab Kuroo by the collar of his shirt, interrupting him mid-sentence as he yanked him forward and pressed his lips to his. Kuroo made a surprised noise in the back of his throat, but Iwaizumi could feel him smile against his lips like the smug motherfucker that he was, and it only made him pull him in closer. 

When they pulled apart, Oikawa was grinning like a child on Christmas and tugging at Kuroo's hand to gain the other boy’s attention, and then the two of them were kissing just as fiercely and it knocked all the breath out of Iwaizumi's lungs. God, they were beautiful. They were gorgeous, and breathtaking, and they were his, both of them. 

Kuroo and Oikawa pulled apart eventually and their smug grins had faded into softer smiles, and Iwaizumi squeezed Oikawa's hand slightly as he took Kuroo's into his with the other. 

"Is this okay?" he asked quietly, and Kuroo nodded a little too enthusiastically, and if he hadn't known better Iwaizumi almost would have said the other boy was _flustered_.

"This is more than okay," he replied just as quietly. "I've been waiting to do this for weeks now, but I never would have thought..." He broke off, smiling once again. "Lucky me, huh?" 

"The feeling is mutual," Oikawa replied and he tucked his head in the crook of Kuroo's neck - beautiful beautiful beautiful - and squeezed Iwaizumi's hand as he smiled up at him. 

"I guess we have some things to talk about," Iwaizumi said. 

"Guess we do," Kuroo replied and slid his hand around Oikawa's waist, never letting go of Iwaizumi in the process. "Just do me a favor, _Iwa-chan_?"

A hot shiver ran down Iwaizumi's spine at the sound of Oikawa's nickname for him rolling off Kuroo's tongue with such ease. He could barely get himself to answer, only cocked his head in an asking manner because he didn't trust his voice not to betray him. 

Kuroo just grinned and shot him one of those devilish looks. "Please never drag me out of my apartment like that again. I was scared shitless." 

Iwaizumi's cheeks warmed up slightly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to." 

"Yeah, I figured," Kuroo laughed heartedly. "But like, when a hundred and fifty pounds of angry Iwaizumi drags you by your collar, you can't help but wonder if you're gonna live to see another day. Seriously dude, you can be _scary_ if you want to." 

"Shut up, I wasn't trying to," Iwaizum grumbled and punched him in the arm, which only earned him a chuckle. So much for scary then. 

"Let's go to the kitchen, I could use some tea," Oikawa chimed up and pulled at a strand of Kuroo's hair teasingly. "And then we can talk this out. Can I just... Can I ask him, Iwa-chan?" He looked at Iwaizumi, eyes sparkling and the latter felt his heart swell up in affection. God, he really was in head over heels with these two idiots.   
He didn't need to ask what it was that Oikawa wanted to say, he could tell be the way his gaze kept flickering to Kuroo, and so he just nodded, because it was a question that was burning on the back of his throat too, and one of them needed to ask it. 

Oikawa's eyes lit up once again as he whipped around and faced Kuroo, who's knowing smile showed that he was able to keep up with the wordless communication between them effortlessly. 

"Tetsu-chan," Oikawa beamed. "Will you be our boyfriend?" 

Kuroo threw his head back and laughed - a loud, joyous sound that warmed Iwaizumi's chest - before he leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Oikawa's lips, and Iwaizumi's breath caught in his throat, though he was quick enough to get air back into his lungs before Kuroo turned to him and their lips met as well. 

When they pulled apart, Kuroo was smiling. "Yes," he simply said and Iwaizumi could feel him squeeze his hand a little. "How could I say no, we make such a power couple." 

""Hell yeah," Oikawa agreed, "Akaashi-san and Bokuto-san can go bury that title now." 

"This is not a competition," Iwaizumi growled and kicked Oikawa's shin slightly, which earned him a low whine. "Tetsu-chan, save me!" 

Kuroo chuckled and braced himself quickly as Oikawa used the couch to leap onto his back, but still the force sent him stumbling forward and into Iwaizumi's chest, who steadied him with a firm grip. He scowled, but he could already feel the twitching of his mouth corners betray him. "Seriously, now I have double the idiocy to deal with? Maybe I should reconsider this." 

"Oh please," Kuroo grinned and lifted his face a little from where it was pressed into Iwaizumi's chest. "As if you could say no to this sight." 

"Yeah," Oikawa chimed in. Since he was on Kuroo's back, his face was almost on eye level with Iwaizumi and he grinned one of his most dazzling grins. "Aren't you glad you get to call us _your_ idiots, Iwa-chan?" 

And for the first time, Iwaizumi found that he couldn't argue. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some kudos and/or comments, I'll love you forever xx


End file.
